Sorry For The Mess
by itwilleatyourbabies
Summary: For weeks she was afraid she would die. Then, She was afraid she wouldn't. Compaion piece to Jogo. R & R


Sorry For The Mess

A/N Hi guys!While trying to think of an idea for my story: "Harry Potter's Long Lost Daughter:Love Defined." (hint, hint, wink, wink.) I thought of doing a different POV of my Story Jogo. (Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink.) . Note: attempted suicide, eating disorders, self harm, depression, and lots of tears. So please, please read and review, it means a lot.

Disc. I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, I would own a pony

Scorpius stalked down the halls of the St Mungo's mental health ward, allowing his blonde fringe to hang a little lower to try and conceal the tears that were threatening to spill over. It has been about five minutes since Scorpius had got the news, and everything has been a blurry, upsetting, mess.

Five Minutes earlier

Scorpius lounged in his room, feet hanging over the edge of his couch, but his relaxed posture, was the only relaxed part of him, upon closer look you could see the storm that swirled in his deep gray eyes, his fists were clenched on the letter he had gotten from his Girlfriend- Lily, hours before, and he hadn't heard from her since, the words on his paper had dark red splotches on the paper, and smudged black words, but it was the contents of the letter that scared him the most.

Dear Love,

For months I have been terrified that I would die any minute. Then, I was terrified that I wasn't. But, don't worry it isn't suicide if you mind is already dead. I love, and I always will.

Don't be angry, I love you.

-Lily

Scorpius's hand shook as he read the letter for the thousandth time, each time his mind giving a different representation. At first, he thought that she was joking, Then, he thought that it might be an extract from her book, as she was such a fan of writing. But, usually after she sent a note she tried to contact him. He was slowly getting worried.

Suddenly, a fire place roared down stairs, Scorpius raced down after it, assuming it was Lily, here to hug and kiss him, to tell him it was all a horrible joke. But, it wasn't. James Potter, his long time enemy, stood there, eyes red, and tear stained cheeks.

"Malfoy," Potter started, voice already beginning to crack, "Come with me." Scorpius eyed him suspiciously, this was the most Potter had ever said to him in a straight face,

"Why," Scorpius asked, coming the closest he ever had come to regret, as he saw the pleading look in the other man's eyes.

"Because Lily is there, and she want to see you." James said simply, his voice cracking, and extra tears falling down his cheeks. Scorpius was so confused for a second before looking down his eyes falling on the letter he had gotten days before. And everything clicked. The letter, the words that it said, and the look on James's face. He looked up, barely daring to believe it.

"No." He whispered looking like he was about to faint. But, the look on his face said it all. James turned and looked right back out, but Scorpius didn't see him he was already on his way.

xxx

So there he was, sitting out side her hospital room like a dunce. Trying to wipe away his tears.

"Sir?" an uncertain voice whispered from the door, "Ms. Potter would like to speak to you." Scorpius's head jerked up. His eyes refocusing. He nodded silently, standing up and stalking into the room.

Her head was hung, red hair falling to the lap. Her face in her hands, white bandages wrapped around wrists. Her sobs echoed around the room, she didn't even notice as Scorpius walked into the room. He silently sat down in the chair next to her, and placed a hand on her back. a note sat next to her. He used his second hand to picked up and pulled open paper. It was on the same parchment his note had been written on, the same ink spots, which he now recognized were from tears, and the same blood in the corners. The only difference was the words written on the paper. And those words scared him more than any other.

I know you aren't expecting this

You all thought that I was so fucking fine

Well, you were wrong.

I've been bullied, beaten, and ripped apart.

Taking my heart and ripping it into pieces,

and all those small shards, have stabbed my body, my wrists, my thighs.

I'm sorry, I love you.

Don't Cry for me

Live for me.

She finally looked up as he folded the letter, tears, still falling from her emerald green eyes, she wrapped her hands around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. She locked eyes with him, "I love you. I'm so sorry. Merlin, I love you." she sobbed. Scorpius wiped his eyes, and pulled her tighter.

"I love you so much, Lily, please don't leave me." His voice cracking as he looked down at her, the badges of her wrist, but those didn't conceal the multitude of lines, the covered the rest of her arms. She looked up at him. A pleading look flowed over her face.

"Please don't cry, I don't want to think that I had hurt someone else." She sobbed looking up at him.

" I love you Lily, you could never hurt me."

Seven Years Later.

Scorpius stared up into Lily's eyes, her smile was as wide as Scorpius had ever seen it. Her dark red hair fell down her shoulder in the most beautiful curls. Her white dress illuminated her beautiful figure. She was stunning. She was breath taking. She was here. Alive. She was his.

"Scorpius Malfoy, do you take Lily Luna Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He smiled and almost laughed with joy.

"Of course I do."

"Lily Potter," THe minister turned to look at Lily, " Do you take Scorpius Malfoy to be your Lawfully wedded husband."

"Hell, ya!" Lily laughed. Laughs echoed around church.

" I now pronounce you husband and Wife," The minister smiled, "you may kiss the bride." And he did, gladly. Because she was here, alive, happy, and well.


End file.
